heart of glass
by angelie3
Summary: For three years Naruto and Sasuke are a couple with its ups and downs. Unfortunately a shadow darken their happiness will come only the strength of their love will bring a thinning beneath his dark clouds. It is a SasuxNaru
1. Chapter 1

Here is my new story. I would like to thank **Naruko75** for offering her

help to beta and translate this story, I think she just save the English

language from total carnage and I don't have enough to thank her.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Sasuke watched the blond young man that was lying in front of him with his eyelids closed and earplugs of his iPod in his ears. It was with great pleasure that eyes the color of midnight black slid down the magnificent body without any shame. He could not stay indifferent to the face which three scars adorned each cheek enhancing his beauty. A fresh heat invaded him while he delighted himself with the view of torso, flexible muscle that bared the white shirt slightly ajar, he was a truly lustful.

If Naruto had to compare himself to a season it would be summer without contest, because he's got the heat, the fire in him and the right savoring color. With a sigh, sasuke headed toward his friend and threw himself on his sides on the bed next to him. Not wanting to startle him, Sasuke gently massaged his shoulder. A numbness spread at the tip of his fingers sending delicious shivers throughout his arms. It was at this moment that fabulous pupils as blue as the sky without a cloud captured his eyes.

-"Sasuke what are you doing here? you're supposed to be in class."

-"Baka I should be asking you that. Class finished a little while ago already." Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

The blond lifted his his arms to scratch the back of his head.

-"Is it? Sorry man, I fell asleep during lunch time and I was simply too tired to return, but why did you come here?"

Sasuke blushed an unusual thing for uchihas.

-"I came to give you the work that you missed out on idiot, exams are coming."

-"Whoa you're the best man! Even with cold air of indifference I know deep down you're a being full of gentle and kindness." Said Naruto with his best smile.

-"Naruto regarded his friend seriously, unusual thing for the blond even so for the raven who rarely see him like that. Naruto was very glad to be friends with Sasuke but since sometime now another feeling stronger than that of friendship has been troubling his heart. His body reacted at the close proximity with the raven. His spirit goes down when sasuke is not around. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, Naruto looked away.

-"You know Sasuke I've been thinking a lot."

-"You? Think? That must be crossed in a calendar with a red marker." Sasuke snorted.

-"No listen I'm serious here."

-"I know Naruto and that is scaring me even more."

-"You scared? Funny." It was his turn to snort. "Anyway, like I was saying I was thinking of my actual situation," he said after awhile.

-"I'm now twenty years old, with no parents and I just lost the one person that was taking care of me. Unfortunately I'm left with only little money from the allowance money I get once a month, just enough for my rent. So I need to work so that I can pay for the necessities and I need to be able to eat at least three times a day. My studies are already suffering with the way I'm living, I feel unable to catch up to the delays that I caused. So I've decided to leave school and start working a full time job."

-"What?" Sasuke ask with wide eyes. "Come on you can't do this! what are you going to do later on? What about your dreams? Look, I will talk to my parents and I'm sure we can find a solution."

Sasuke stop. You've known me since we we're fifteen years old and you know very well that I would never accept anyone's pity and charity I'm used to fend for myself. I really don't want to be a bother to anyone. It was nice of you to offer, I'm really touched thanks Sasuke." He said with a soft smile.

-"What are you saying? I never felt pity for you on the contrary I admire your strength, you're facing a lot of difficulties yet you still find it in you to smile."

A tear drop escaped the corner of Naruto's eyes and slid down his cheeks.

-"If you only knew sasuke, the joy you brought into my life. If I ever lose you I don't think I would ever survive. Unfortunately my decision is made I am very sorry to be leaving you an the others. You're like the family I never had, I was always the happiest around you guys. I am scared that you might forget about me if I leave and I thought hard on it but that's the best solution for me. As for my dreams I'm not giving up on them let's just say I'm postponing it."

Naruto stood up and readjusted his pants he was about to go when a hand stopped him by the arm, he turned to see Sasuke looking at him with determination on his face.

-"Listen to me baka, even if you quit school you will always be our friend and I'm talking for the whole gang. Just because you won't be with us anymore doesn't mean you'll be abandoned."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears.

-"Thanks Sasuke, I'm really lucky to have met."

-"You need to know that you're very important to me and you have become more than a friend. it's been some time now my feelings concerning you has passed that stage."

The more sasuke talked the more surprised Naruto got just then one of his songs sounded through the earplugs he still had I his ear like a fetish in a dream. It was expressing a very magical moment.

-"What I'm trying to say is that I love you, like really love you." said Sasuke looking at him anxiously.

Silence followed his statement with only the soft music playing from the earplugs making the moment seem like something out of reality. Finally letting go loose of his tears, Naruto walked up to Sasuke and engulfed him in a hug.

-"I love you too Sasuke, I love you so much."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 1**

Three years later...

-"Sasuke...Sasuke, I must go if I don't want to be late for work."

A beautiful brunet head appeared on the door frame of the bathroom.

-"See you tonight!"

-"Naruto have you already forgotten that tonight I'm going to see Itachi to discuss about his travel in the United states and sign some documents? so I will be sleeping at the manor."

-"Oops! Eh eh sorry."

-"Bake. Small head go."

Naruto walked over to the bigger guy with a sensual gait to his step and slowly he placed his lips on the other.

-"I will be very sad and lonely in this big cold bed."

A faint, very faint smile was pulled from Sasuke's lips.

-"I promise I will find a way to earn your forgiveness for my absence tomorrow," said Sasuke putting his arm around Naruto's waist. He nuzzles in the crook of the delicious and oh so tempting neck.

-"Pervert" mumbled Naruto eyes already complying to the desire.

-"Ah! I need to go or else Konan will have my hide, give your brother my regards and no fooling around."  
With a final wave, Naruto rushed to the bus stop with a prayer to arrive before the latter.

Gasping for breath he sweeper himself in the car elbowing to spawn a way to a bench and fell on it, with a sigh he put his for head lightly on the cold window, his eyes fixed on the landscape passing with speed right before his eyes.

September was the favorite month of our favorite blond after summer of course, he liked the way the bright colors in nature will appear so as to make us forget the approach of winter. He liked nothing more than to intoxicate himself of the smell of earth which was more involved, more intoxicating. He appreciated those moments that he will be out for a walk at the park, enjoying his last sunny day it will then be one against the other to enjoy the tranquility and peace around them.

Three years has passed since Sasuke had confessed his feelings. The first few times wasn't easy for Naruto because he was afraid, afraid of losing what he thought was the most precious thing in his life, which is the friendship with the young raven, so he held back what he felt for him. Sasuke proved to be very patient a trail that was not by in his nature. With time Naruto let himself invaded with love and gradually his heart wasn't as fearful. Those periods spent with Sasuke was, in his eyes, ones of pure happiness. Since the loss of his parents and his mentor he never felt felt as good as the way he is feeling right now, hopefully it will last for a long time.

Noticing that he was now close to the town centre, Naruto stood to get off the next stop. The commercial street of Konoha was on spree; a human tide washed over the sidewalks like huge dark waves with pale faces. The flow of vehicles flowed slowly on the large artery. In front of him, neon bright colors allured customers about their goods. Without further wasting time, Naruto pushed the glass door of a shop who's chrome attracted attention of passers. Once inside, like a cocoon, he was enveloped by the energetic rhythm of rock. He really appreciated the decorations of fresh fusion between the cold of the metal, the heat of the leather and the invigorating colors that completed everything.

Akatsuki was a clothing shop of urban branch that extended to two levels. The first focused on the goods, the fitting, the waiting area where it allowed people the customers to wait for his favorite seller, or to relax during a friend's shopping. while the second was an exclusive territory for dj Deidara and the employees' break room. He enjoyed working with people and in the three years he built an increasing reputation, and slowly, his regular clients. It should be said that his flirtatious smile , cheered personality and his sultry beauty attracted himself lots of female population as well as the male population. Yes he really was happy to have found this job at the end of his studies.

-"Hey Naruto," said a young woman with blue and a flower made of paper behind her right ear.

-"Yo Konan"

-"Sorry to push you a little but you must embark on the floor because today is traffic and you already have a client waiting in the waiting room for awhile."

-"Yes boss, as you wish boss!"

-"Naruto!"

With a burst of laughter, he walked to the locker room to leave his coat and lunch. He liked the group of team Akatsuki which included seven people which Konan and her Boyfriend Yahiko owned with their associate. Then there's Sasori, Karin and lastly his great friend Sakura who worked on weekends. They really formed a family and Naruto felt comfortable in their presence. He could afford to truly be himself without fearing to be pointed as the origin of the infamous curse of history and Yahiko, anyway would no have any of it, finding this totally ridiculous. As if someone can kill people just by simple physical contact on his part. Unbelievable to see that in this period of time people still believed in foolishness, these whacky stories made up by ancient evil spirit sensations. Approaching the large couch that was placed I the more secluded and quiet corner of the shop, he noticed someone sitting with their long black hair loose behind their back. That figure wasn't totally unknown to him, he felt his smile slipping as he got closer to her. She must've sensed his presence because she turned toward him.

-"Hello Naruto I'm glad to see you again."

Naruto froze eyes wide open, mouth agape


	3. Chapter 3

**HEART OF GLASS**

 **2**

The azure blue eyes plunged into a sea of translucent amethyst crystal, color so mysterious and mesmerizing reflection of undeniable charm Neiji Hyuga. To complete this attractive table add to it a stylish slim figure and well designed, a porcelain complexion that is the envy of many women and a face with regular features framed by long black hair. At first glance the young man can show a cold and distant attitude but his closest friends know very well that this is only a deceptive appearance. Putting aside this observation, Naruto borrowed a tone more professional to address Neiji.

"Morning master Neiji. What can the humble servant that I am do to meet your happiness?" He said, bowing very low.

"you will never change, idiot."

"Come, come young master admit that you find simply irresistible" Added Naruto eyes sparkling.

"Hn... Whatever. I will come back in a few when you become serious." Said Neiji turning his back slowly to the blond.

With a laugh Naruto grabbed his arms.

" It's the temptation to titillate the famous phlegm of Hyuga." He said with a smile.

"Seriously, once again I wonder how does the Uchiha put up with you for an entire day."

"Ah meanie!" Said Naruto. Puffing his cheeks.

Then a mischievous grin stretched on his lips and he approached the young Hyuga to whisper in his ear.

"Just because I'm an expert in a different field if you get what I'm saying."

Stepping away from Neiji, he noticed with pleasure that his pale skin was lightly colored indicating some discomfort in his friend. Naruto loved to crack the imperturbable wall behind which hid the true nature of the young brunnet.

"Well...fine...uh. Since I had things to do in the area I came to remind you about our outing tonight at the sharingan for the party of the mad dogs."

"Ahhh! I've completely forgotten, I know. One that will certainly sulk if I don't show up."

"Yes, so imagine poor Hinata's life if you don't-"

"I know, I know. I quite understand complex cousin."

"Can you tell me why I seriously bother to come help you only to listen to your nonsense?"

"It's because you looove me!"

"Idiot. Can you inform Sasuke?"

"He won't be able to make it, because his brother just arrived from a business trip and they both have things to discuss. He is even expected. He is to sleep at the manor so I'll go alone."

"Naruto!"

The young man turned to see Konan who discreetly pointed toward the time.

"Well I need to get back to work. I will see you tonight at nine like usual."

"Naruto wait, I want you to show me the new clothes that arrived. I feel like buying myself clothes for tonight."

And without being told twice, Naruto turned on his heels knowing that the young brunet will follow.

Naruto fell back on the chair now being in the employees' lounge. His feet were so sore that he could feel his heart beating in the tips of his toes. Today customers were particularly rampaging like a mad wind sweeping over the city. In the mid-afternoon Konan. Had asked him if he wanted to do additional hours. He'd accepted immediately because he was ready to do anything just to fill his wallet. The door suddenly opened leaving in it's place a very pretty young woman. The first thing captivating about her was the unusual color of her long hair. This shade of pink blend well with her complexion and eyes of the purest emerald. Her body, with Harmonious curves and sensuous lips that stimulates many men's fantasies.  
For Naruto she was just a friend, she was the sister he'd always wanted. Sakura was his greatest confidant, the one who had seen him cry at the death of his guardian. She knows most of his secrets, anxieties, fears and she shared his greatest joys. He was always ready to give his life for her.  
"Whoa finally done! I am totally spent. Are you still coming to the party with me?"  
"Before we go I would like to take a shower and change since I didn't think we'd finish this late I thought I'd have time to go home and change. However I don't want to delay you , you can go I will join you."  
"No ways! You're coming with me and that's final. While you take a shower. I will go and find you clothes from the shop. I hope you trust me?"  
"I have no doubt in your dressing sense but for now I cannot afford such expenses."  
"Nope you're not getting away that easily, we'll talk later I will leave you to prepare yourself." She said jumping her way out of the room.  
Naruto knew very well the obstinacy of his friend when she had a well established idea in her head. He was too exhausted to face her off in a pointless discussion which might inevitably end in a tragic way worthy of a play of Racine. Without wasting time he made his way to the shower reserved for the staff.

"Naruto hurry!" The pinkette cried pushing him inside the cabin.  
"And do not forget to get out so we can get an overview before everyone." Threw in Konan.  
In the minutes that followed, Naruto tried several pieces of clothing, parading before the eyes of the two young women who were ecstatic. Constantly looking for the sexy look of the blond.  
Finally they all agreed on black jeans low-waist accompanied by a tight sweater in shades of red blood bunk fishnet pieces that suggested the tanned flesh pieces.  
This left his flat stomach uncovered showing off the beautiful tribal style tattoo around the navel. To complete the package a studded belt hugged his hips and a beautiful pendant with a crystal elongated as pure as the blue eyes of the wearer.  
Remaining deaf to the protest of the young man, Sakura plunged her hands into unruly hair placing a few locks with gel. Nodding in Satisfaction, she turned Naruto facing the mirror so he could enjoy the fruit of their efforts.  
"You look stunning, a shame Sasuke won't be there."  
"Sakura that's disturbing,"  
" well, enough time wasted now we have to go if we want to enjoy the evening." She said with a wink.  
"And the clothes I c-"  
"Let's just say it's compensation for all your help since you came here. Yahiko and I would like to show you how much we really appreciate you so please accept this humble present." Konan explained.  
"I don't know what to say." He said scratching his the back of his head.  
"Just a thank you, and have a nice evening."  
"Thanks a lot Konan." He said hugging her tight against him.  
"Well go on brat, have fun."  
Sakura then grabbed his hand and dragged him.

Meanwhile at the Uchiha manor.  
" One last just signed here then we can close this discussion. So little brother how was your week resulted not too difficult I hope?"  
"Hn,"  
"Always so busy with your little blonde?"  
"And you, Itachi, always the uke tone blond?"  
" Hmmm ...Well are you up for a drink in the lounge?"  
" Why not I intend to stayt night at the Manor anyway."  
While Sasuke was about to leave the office his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket.  
\- go ahead Itachi I'll join you in a moment."  
Ensuring that he was now alone in the room he opened his cell.  
"Hello? Uchiha speaking."

"Tonight?"

"Alright, let's say in one hour. Later."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

When they entered in the entrance of Sharigan they were attacked by the powerful decibels of the music. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto skimmed the place in hopes of finding their friends. Suddenly he noticed a young woman in a corner a little farther, with long blond hair with a fringe that covered her right eye, she was waving her hands in the air to get their attention. Elbowing people, they managed to make their way towards her who, as they approached, jumped on Sakura hands around her neck.

\- "Ino, get off me!" Exclaimed the pink-head.  
\- "You guys are finally here!" Ino said getting off.  
\- " Sorry for being late it was totally my fault." Explained Naruto. "Well, come on because I know someone that is starting to lose the little patience he's got."

She smiled as she moved slightly to the side revealing behind her the rest of the band without Sasuke of course.

\- "About time you two, I was seriously starting to wither." Declared a young man with mussed brown hair and canines a little bit longer than normal hence his nickname of mad dog.

A sport enthusiasts, captain of the basketball team he had a muscle cut by the intense workout he imposed. Two tattoo in the form of red triangles decorated his cheeks a symbol of his clan from generations to generation. His family are known for their work next to canine species and Kiba ardently desired to pursue in that domain. He was also one Naruto's oldest and best friends having known each other from the sandbox. Since then he'd been the blond self-proclaimed defender, protecting him against bullies whom their sole amusement was torturing the small blond for no reason.  
Naruto approached the brunet and hugged him.

\- "Happy birthday, Kiba."  
\- "Thanks, man" murmured Kiba with a tight throat, touched by his friend's gesture.

The brunet then backed away from the blond to avoid any sentimentality.

\- "Let's have fun!" He said picking up his glass.  
The people around followed his action shouting :  
\- "To Kiba!"  
Kiba examined his friend next to him a malicious smile pulled on his lips.

\- "Oh, Sexy!" Said the blond smirking.  
\- "Tonight you have the intention to enjoy in Sasuke's absence?" The other joked elbowing his friend. "You can count on me not to say anything." He finished.  
\- "What are you talking about, dog breath?" Naruto cried with a red face.  
\- "Dog breath! Don't come crying when someone wants your little a**."  
\- "Do you have a problem with his dirty clothes?" Sakura protested raising her fist under Kiba's nose.  
\- "Ki…Ki…Kiba, Sa…Sakura," Hinata, Kiba's girlfriend pleaded.  
\- "Don't worry Hinata because your lover is capable of taking it." The pinkette whispered.

Without bothering to continue that discussion, Naruto turned towards the rest of the group to greet Ino, Shino, Temari, Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro and of course Neiji then he observed around him. For two years customers in Sharingan had increased becoming the most popular club in Konoha. Naruto sometimes escorted Sasuke to administer the club. It was the young man that inherited his management since his acquisition by Uchiha Brothers. The blond most often stayed in the VIP section because the administrative offices is found on the second floor and Sasuke didn't really like crowds preferring the quiet and discretion of the second floor.  
The evening went by quickly and the drinks were flowing. Sakura, Ino and Tenten began to get excited by the display of beautiful spécimens before their eyes. Kiba, whom alcohol made more voluble than usual, chuckled at the obvious embarrassment of his girlfriend Hinata in front of his antics. Unfortunately the fact that he was surrounded of a woman the most acceptable, Neji impassive to himself, phlegmatic and reserved to the icy limit as a pack ice that few of them will have the chance to crack.  
Shikamaru, comfortably seated at the bottom of a bench, was looking at his blase Temari and Kankuro harassing Gaara to persuade him to join Naruto who had not left the dance floor for more than an hour.  
Lost among the bodies that moved to the sound of music, a blonde head floated in the dark sea like a plug emerging towards the sun. Cloister in this human prison, his body warmed in contact with people, he felt in him a need almost animalistic to brush, drown in this heat. Suddenly a caress became more insistent touching the lower back and lingering on the firm back of the young man. Someone had just gently stuck against him accompanying his lascivious movements causing in the blonde, a gentle shiver on his golden skin. Naruto was completely paralyzed by the feeling that only Sasuke had managed to create in him. But it couldn't be ... Turning abruptly...

\- "Sas…" The surprise prevented him from continuing.

His first vision was at the first large shoulders that hid the crowd and then slowly raising his head he was hypnotized by a gulf as dark as the jet. Long black hair framed a face with angular features of incredible beauty. The style of beauty that Naruto used to rub each day in the person of his love. In front of this physique to make even the most difficult drool, Naruto suddenly felt completely lost.  
When the stranger spoke his voice was in the image of the owner being grave and magnificent.

\- "Hi, beautiful, kid."  
Recovering his wits, the blonde stared at him angrily. "Firstly, Mr muscles I hate being touched without my permission."  
\- "Secondly, especially by a person whom I do not know."  
\- "And thirdly I am not at all your beautiful kid."

In front of this tirade, the individual smiled while getting closer to Naruto. "If that's all, we can remedy it on the spot."  
The blonde shook him roughly and exclaimed. "No, I can't believe this, who do you think you are? I'm not interested in knowing you, idiot."  
Fleeing almost this mysterious character, Naruto went to join Sakura who was sitting not far from the dance floor. Going towards the pink-haired he noticed that his gaze was moving between him and the guy he had left behind.

\- "Naruto you know such a bomb, except Sasuke of course." Sakura asked with a raised brow.  
\- "Not at all." He replied.  
\- "But-"  
\- "I was simply telling him to leave me alone. I swear."  
\- "You do not even know his name?"  
\- "No why do you insist so much?" He asked impatiently.  
\- "Well let's say I would have liked you to introduce me to him." She said a little embarrassed.  
\- "Pfff." Naruto scoffed.  
Sakura could not stop staring at the guy shamelessly fade up Naruto stood up.  
\- "Where are you going?"  
\- "To the toilet."

Naruto went back to his companions when he saw Sakura who seemed to be in great discussion with a man of impressive stature. He then recognized the pervert of earlier who was listening very attentively to what the young woman was saying. He slowed down hesitating between hiding and leaving instead continuing his way while calling himself an idiot and grumbling at his childish behavior. Taking a deep breath, he advanced towards the pinkette.

\- "Ah Naruto, come here so that I can introduce you."  
Forcing himself to smile he turned to the guy on his right.  
\- "Naruto I present you, Madara."  
\- "Madara here is my little brother of heart Naruto."  
\- "Nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

His hand was firm and extremely soft, in spite of the enormous energy which emanated from it. Judging that it was a bit too long for a simple handshake, Sakura coughed discreetly

\- "Sakura you could introduce us to your new guy?"  
\- "Leave us alone Ino it's me that he came to see first." Sakura snapped to the platinum haired girl.  
\- "What do you mean bill brow? In your dreams." She scoffed throwing her hair back. "Never a guy of his kind would be crazy enough to be attracted to a chewing gum like you."  
\- "Are you saying he came for a blonde pig like you? Oh please."  
Continuing to argue loudly they totally forgot the subject of their disputes.  
\- "Are they always like that?" Madara asked with a raised brow.  
\- "Tonight I would say they are rather quieter than usual," Naruto replied. "I think it's they

\- "I get it. And for you, Naruto, how do you show that you are interested in someone?"  
\- "Are you talking to me?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.  
\- "Unless you have another sexy blonde who answers to the name of Naruto I think that its you I'm speaking to."  
Choking almost with rage the blond in question clenched his fists against him to control his sudden impulse to erase that ridiculous smile off the face of this pretentious guy.  
\- "I want to clarify that this is a message that I have just sent you." The other continued touching his arm.  
\- "Get your hands off me!" Shouted Naruto.  
He had spoken loud enough to surprise Sakura and Ino who were pursuing their little war. They looked at him, their eyes widened in surprise.  
\- "I see that you have character too, it is not to displease me, far from that."  
Sighing loudly Naruto rolled his eyes. Suddenly he jerked at the exclamation of Neiji.  
\- "S*** Naruto."


End file.
